


Heaven in Hiding

by RosemaryTumbleweed



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: DDLG, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominant Laxus Dreyar, Edolas, F/M, Laxus Dreyar x OC, Laxus Dreyar x Reader, Laxus can drive lol, Lemon, NSFW, Rogue Cheney x OC, Rogue Cheney x Reader, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Strippers, dd/lg, pinning, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemaryTumbleweed/pseuds/RosemaryTumbleweed
Summary: When Laxus Dreyar found himself trapped in Edolas after a mission gone awry, he decides to visit a local strip club to relax and unwind. There, he finds himself receiving a lap dance  from the typically shy, sweet, and innocent  Amélie Lavigne— at least, this Amélie’s Edolas version is grinding against him.Back in Earthland, Laxus always knew that Amélie was a special girl to him. Despite being a tiny little thing, she was a light mage with a big heart, and so much kindness even for Laxus’ gruff demeanor. And he would’ve pursued her, if it weren’t for the fact that she was in love with Sabertooth’s Shadow Dragon, Rogue Cheney.And now that he’s found his heaven in hiding in this sultry, submissive Amélie nicknamed as ‘Babydoll’ in Edolas, Laxus is set upon an affair that would ultimately question the depth of his love and if it could make him stay.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Original Character(s), Laxus Dreyar/Original Female Character(s), Laxus Dreyar/You, Rogue Cheney/Original Character(s), Rogue Cheney/Original Female Character(s), Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Heaven in Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> As the name suggests, this was written while listening to Halsey’s ‘Heaven in Hiding’ so y’all can go ahead and listen to that while reading! :>
> 
> I’ve been wanting to write a steamy Laxus fic I’ve been fantasizing in my head for a while now, so I thought I’d post this one-shot first before I go ahead with that idea and see how this is received! 😊

**Heaven in Hiding**

When Laxus walked into one of Edolas’ more popular strip clubs, he was comforted with the fact that clubs in Edolas aren’t all that different from the clubs he frequented back home. Oddly enough, it was one of the rare places in Edolas during his two week stay there (and counting) that he _has_ felt at home. And after the many dead leads he’s chased to get back to Earthland, god knows a guy needs a little break too. 

Laxus orders his favorite— a good ol’ mug of ice cold beer. He was passively watching the gogo dancers on stage when an announcer introduced the next act. 

“Everyone’s favorite lil’ sweetheart, Babydoll!!!”

Babydoll appears onstage, and to Laxus’ utter surprise, he found himself staring at a lewdly dressed Amélie Lavigne pole dancing and gyrating her hips to the beat of the music. Except that, she didn’t look _quite_ like Amélie. Her hair, which was in pigtails, was dyed pink and blue— like bubblegum. There were stars and glitter in her hair. In fact, there were stars and glitter sprinkled all over her outfit. A detail which told Laxus that this is in fact, Edolas Amélie.

She was in nothing but essentially strappy underwear, a _very_ see through tutu, and starry stockings. But what completed her ensemble, was that sweetly tempting smile she had dancing around her lips. Not to mention the way her eyes constantly gravitated towards him. 

Her waifish body was equal parts erotic and graceful, as she continued to lithely move with the music. Her smallness helping her hoist herself up the pole even easier. With the way she was giving her act, Laxus understood why she’s called Babydoll. She looked _so_ innocent but also _so_ naughty. 

Just then, Babydoll sauntered up to him, her hands caressing along his broad shoulders, then up around his neck. All the while, their eyes connected, never leaving the other. Her sexuality was almost unbearable. She was magnetic. And dare Laxus say, 

Electrifying. 

Laxus decides to order himself some whiskey— the strongest they’ve got, on the rocks. Babydoll gave a small laugh, and immediately climbed on his lap, giving Laxus an eyeful of her perky breasts. This close, he noticed that she also had stars tattooed along her collarbones. It’s like she’s made a constellation out of her body. The thought makes him smirk, it suits her. 

Babydoll gracefully gets off his lap, and proceeds to grind her ass against his crotch. He downed his whiskey in one hand and fondled her ass with the other. 

_Who would’ve thought. Sweet little Amélie, giving me a lapdance._

_~_

  
  


That night, he felt the way Amélie’s soft skin pressed against his own. How smooth and pliant she was. Laxus was able to let his hands touch her in places he never thought she’d let him. He felt how it was like to have her little body unravel before him, to undo her tiny ribbons one by one. She let him groan out her name as passionately as he dreamed he could, let him entangle his calloused fingers in her fine locks. Let him kiss her. 

Let him love her. 

When Laxus woke up the next morning, the sight of the gorgeous woman slumbering next to him had him recalling the previous night’s activities. But right now, as she sleeps peacefully, looking so delicate, so fragile. He barely recognized the woman who had him wrapped around her finger the night before. 

Laxus examines her features more closely now that she’s bathed in sunlight— just like how a girl like her should always be.

“You’re not from around here, are you?” 

_So she’s awake. And she’s figured him out already? Smart._

“What makes you say that?”

With her eyes still closed, she replies. “Your friends paid a visit years ago. Apparently saved the nation. It’s been on the headlines for weeks.” She finally opens her eyes. 

“And the Laxus I know is married with kids. He’d never be caught dead at a strip club. Much less with me.” 

_So she knows his parallel self huh? And from the look in her eye, pretty well too._

“Is that why you called me daddy?” 

Amélie shifts over to Laxus, hands on his strong chest. She gazes up to him, faces inches apart. 

“No, silly. I called you daddy because a big guy like you makes me feel _soo_ small and helpless.”

She gives his jaw a wet kiss. Her sweet voice and her actions makes him give a very low growl. Laxus grips her tiny waist and hoists her even closer against the hard planes of his body. 

“Is that so?” His eyes ravenously takes in her doll-like figure. “It’s a goddamn miracle I didn’t break you.” He leans in to give her a deep, dominating kiss, while Amélie lets out a sultry little moan as her hands go up to grip the thick column of Laxus’ neck. Next thing she knew, the blonde has her beneath his large body. Then Laxus growls,

“Let’s see if you’ll end up in a wheelchair this time.” 

“Oh! GOD!” 

Amélie arches her back, her purple eyes rolling to the back of her head as Laxus enters her all too pliant body. _God she’s tight_. 

“I thought I was daddy?” He smirks.

Amélie opens her eyes and looks up to Laxus in all her raw vulnerability. She bucks her hips. 

“Please, please don’t stop.”

Laxus decides that he _loves_ the sound of her begging. And so beg and beg and beg she did.

Through the thick haze of lust, came that spark from the night before. It was there again— yhe magnetic, electrifying feeling that he _needed_ this tiny, needy woman in his system. 

“Daddy! Oh! I’m going to— OHH!”

Laxus doesn’t hold back his release and grunts out gruffly, “Oh, babydoll”

The bubblegum haired woman giggles. “You finally call me a name I’m used to hearing.” 

“What do you mean?” Laxus drops beside her.

“Boys rarely call me by my real name.”

Laxus flashbacks to when he breathed out _‘Amélie’_ like a prayer against her skin. 

“It’s always been Élie or Babydoll.”

Laxus thinks, _that’s a real shame. Amélie’s a beautiful name._ Élie watches his face curiously. 

“Earthland Amélie… the way you said her name. You love her don’t you?” 

Laxus doesn’t reply. He just gets up and start putting his clothes back on. 

“I better go.” 

Élie rolls her eyes. She’s hit a soft spot _and he’s got an ego._ She just turns over. “Mm’right. I’ll go back to sleep. You really tired me out.” She winked. 

Laxus pauses before leaving. He looks back to her form, still wrapped up in sheets. Her hair gleaming in the sunlight. _Like a goddess_. 

“Same time, Friday night?”

Élie turns her head to him with a knowing smirk. “I’ll be waiting, daddy.” 

~

They continue seeing each other like that. Each time ending with both of them between the sheets, drinking the other like a thirsty dog. Laxus was drunk on her body. Drunk on the idea that this gorgeous, teasing woman might just love him the way Amélie never did. That perhaps, they both got it right. 

“Do you usually sleep with patrons you like?” Laxus asks one time, after a particularly satisfying round. Élie had her delicate head resting against his chest, her fingers tracing the curling tattoos around the guild mark on his pecs. 

“Mmm… No I don’t actually. I never have.” 

Her fingers continue grazing his skin.

“I honestly don’t know why I’m singling you out like this.” 

The look in her eyes, to Laxus’ amazement, looked very much like the Amélie he knew back home. 

Shy and thoughtful.

Then Élie gives him a mischievous smile. 

“But I _do not_ regret it.” 

Laxus hummed lowly, “No, your body never does.” He moves to kiss her forehead. The action startles Élie. _Now that was definitely out of character._

“Aren’t you planning to go back to Earthland? Back to Amélie?”

Élie figured he was only amusing her because _clearly_ he had something going on with her Earthland self. 

Laxus sighs exhaustedly, “Seems like I’ll be staying here for a while. All my leads have gone dead. I’m back to square one here, and I don’t know where to start.” That town, Borwatt was it? Definitely seemed fishy to him. He only wished he figured it out sooner. 

Laxus looks down to the woman beside him. 

“And she isn’t my Amélie.” 

He couldn’t read the pretty little thing’s expression. 

“That’s a relief. I don’t like to share”

“Oh yeah? What about Rogue?” He grunted out.

“Rogue?”

“Rogue. Black hair. Creepy red eyes. Wouldn’t peg him for the black lipstick-wearing type back in Earthland, but sure. Him.” 

“Oh you mean Ryos!” Élie laughs. 

If Laxus didn’t know any better, he would’ve been fooled that he just heard Amélie’s light, airy laugh. Almost like the tinkling of bells. 

“Are you jealous, daddy?” She looks to his face, how his lips pull to an even deeper frown. 

“Oh I see. Amélie and Rogue are fucking back im Earthland, huh? That explains it.” 

She goes to straddle his hips. The blanket falling away to reveal her soft, supple, bare flesh. 

“Ryos is a good friend at the club.” Laxus cocks a sharp eyebrow, not quite believing her. Élie leans in close, inches away from his lips. Her breasts up against his chest. 

“He’s also Sting’s boyfriend.” Élie purrs.

“That’s good to hear.” He roughly grabs her ass. 

“Because you’re mine. All of you. Your body, your time. You belong to no one else but me. Understand?”

Élie was already out of breath. That familiar electrifying pulse of lust and something else simmer between them. Magnifying their need. 

“Yes, daddy.”

Laxus smirks devilishly.

“Go on then. Ride daddy, Babydoll.”

~

Laxus understood what he was doing. He understood that although he wants to treat her with true love, at the end of the day, he was only using this little vixen as a substitute for the real woman he loves. That she’ll never be the Amélie he loved no matter how hard she keeps up the ‘helpless little girl’ act. But still, he’d like to believe that what she— Élie— feels for him is genuine. 

The two were driving to Élie’s apartment for yet another long night of fucking when Laxus’ hand on Élie’s thigh felt her tense up. Élie froze. 

Up ahead, at the opposite end of the street, Laxus noticed a familiar big, blonde man who could only be his Edolas self. His one hand held a woman’s— probably his wife. And the other carried a small child who must be his kid. Another kid was dragging his parents to what seems like a theater. 

Élie lets out a cigarette, lights it up, then takes a deep drag. The cigarette surprises Laxus. Amélie would never smoke. But he supposes, this isn’t Amélie. 

The two were silent until they’ve stopped in front of the apartment. 

“Could I have some of that?” 

Élie hands him a stick, and tosses him the lighter. Laxus takes a drag himself. 

“An ex of yours?” 

“Psh.” She scoffs. “ I wish.” She takes another drag. “He never even noticed me.” 

With that, Laxus knew. She was using him too. 

It’s almost funny how disappointing that realization was. They were both pretending with each other. 

_But is he still pretending?_

“How can any man not notice you?”

“Not that Laxus, apparently. He was my partner in Fairytail before I left. He’s been head over heels in love with his wife since the day he met her.” 

Tears form in her eyes. The sight alarms Laxus. His big hands hold her around her jaw, careful that his joint won’t burn her. The way her tears graced her cheeks was like her laugh— it could’ve fooled him that it was really _her._

“Hey.” A calloused thumb wipes a tear away, her soft cheek shining wetly beneath it. 

“Forget about him. The bastard doesn’t deserve you anyway.” 

Élie kisses him. She grips his neck and pulls him closer to her. Laxus moves to kiss down her neck, earning him a soft whimper. He bites a sweet spot that makes her moan. 

“And right now, I need you in every sense of the word. Emotionally,” he kisses a star on her collarbone. “Physically,” he kisses her jaw. 

“Especially sexually.” His tongue dives deep into her mouth. Breathily, Élie whispers,

“Let’s take this upstairs shall we?”

Laxus was a lot more possessive of her body that night. His actions were rougher and more desperate. Like he won’t ever let her go. 

For a night, they were more than two people thirsty for a good fuck. They were two souls entangling their hearts together as they entangle their limbs. They let that constant pulse of electricity wash over them and drown them. Magnifying the connection they’ve always felt together. Until—

“I love you, Amélie.”

Élie pulled back to gaze at the intensity of his expression. What she saw had her believing that he meant it. And for some reason, maybe because it felt damn good to have someone like him say that to her, or maybe because she truly felt _something_ for him, in the heat of the moment she replied, 

“I love you too, Laxus.”

Until the morning after, when Élie woke up and realized _what the fuck_ just happened. 

She scrambles up to put her clothes back on. This wakes Laxus up. 

“Where you off to?”

“You better leave before we say anything else we’ll regret.” 

From the very beginning, Laxus knew that this was never meant to go this far. He was never meant to fall for her. Never meant to have her heart. 

So he left without a word. 

What was he expecting anyways? That this sad, broken, beautiful girl would love him and all his issues? Please. He knew better than that. Besides, he doesn’t belong here. It’s about time he restarted his mission to return home. 

  
  


He was proven right the next week when Laxus once again visits the club. Not to go see Élie for another night in bed with her, but curiously enough, to say goodbye. He didn’t know why he did. But he felt like he had to. 

He’s found a way to get back. It’s dangerous, but it’s the only way. He had 3 days. 

He walks in, and lo and behold. He finds Élie giving _quite_ the enthusiastic lap dance to a man with spiky white hair. She shimmies her ass as the bastard feels her up. Upon closer inspection, Laxus realizes that the bloke touching his girl was none other than Edolas’ Lyon. Laxus curses. 

_Even in fucking Edolas?!_

He waits seethingly for Élie’s little show to end. Fuming and glaring a hole into Lyon head. When it finally ends, he grabs the bubblegum haired woman’s arm, and drags her to her dressing room. 

They passed a smirking Ryos along the way, an arm strung around Sting. “Boy problems, Babydoll?” 

Laxus roughly pulls Élie into the cramped room and slams the door shut with a bang. He pushes her against the wall, pinning her arms up above her head with one strong hand. The other planted firmly beside her head. 

“Please let go of me, Laxus”

“ _Shut up._ Is this all a game to you?! Are you happy now?!” 

Élie peeks at him through her eyelashes as she bites her oh-so-tender-looking lip. The action, Élie noticed, caught Laxus’ attention. 

_He was always such a man._

“Answer me! What the fuck were you doing slutting yourself to that bastard? Haven’t I made myself clear? You belong to me. No one else’s.” 

His grip on her hands tighten as his sultry glare intensifies. Élie, in response, just licks her lips and bites the soft flesh. 

It drove Laxus crazy. _She_ drives him crazy. He presses a hard knee against her core. 

“ _Stop biting that fucking lip.”_

Élie finally responds, 

“Then bite me, daddy.”

It felt like she unleashed a beast in Laxus the moment the words left her mouth. He ripped her skimpy little outfit off of her body. Élie gives a surprised moan. Laxus growls,

“You look better without it anyway.”

She giggles, “You’re so hot when you’re mad.” 

  
  


~

  
  


Élie felt utterly sore and a little bruised when she woke up the next day. Laxus made sure of it. And if the ache between her legs wasn’t enough proof of who she belonged to, the red and purple hickies blooming along her neck certainly was. 

Laxus took it upon himself to fuck her as thoroughly as possible. He wanted her to feel him long after he’s gone. Wanted her to feel that _goddamn it he fucking loved her._

He really did. But not anymore. 

Laxus was already dressed when Élie woke up. He was blowing a joint. 

“Going already, daddy?” She purred.

“I am. For good.”

“What?”

“I found a way to get back. It’ll be dangerous, but I leave in two days.” 

Élie made a move to stand, when Laxus held up a firm hand. 

“And until then, I don’t want you to stop me or contact me.”

“So this is goodbye?! Just like that?!”

Laxus takes another drag. 

“I know, it’s ridiculous huh? Me saying goodbye. It’s not like you ever cared. You aren’t her. You just _look_ like her.” 

“Yes I did! I’ve always cared for you! Why do you think I let this,” She gestures between them, “go on for so long?!”

He rounds on her.

“Were you caring for me when you gave that little show to that bastard?!” 

Élie was taken aback by the volume of his voice. Laxus sighs. 

“Besides, we both know you’ve deluded yourself as much as I have. I’m not _him_. I’m not the same Laxus. And you aren’t the same Amélie.”

Laxus stood up, about to leave, when a nude Élie ran up to him, tears threatening to fall from her sweet purple eyes. Once more reminding him that, although she’s just as every bit as beautiful as Amélie. She isn’t her.

“Please don’t leave me. Don’t go.”

She takes in a shaky breath. 

“Choose me.”

_Because they never do. They never choose me._

Laxus turns away from her. 

“It’s too late for that.” 

It was at that moment that he knew what he really wanted. He clearly wasn’t in it for the thrill of having a sweet, submissive woman in his bed. No, he wanted more from her. Much more. 

And she could never give him that. 

~

It was a rough ride returning back to Earthland. Every muscle in his body felt sore when he came to. He noticed he was back at Fairytail’s infirmary. Laxus grunted as he tried to sit up, but small hands gently pushed his chest back down. 

“You need some rest, Laxus.” 

He looks beside him to that angelic voice he knows all too well. 

Amélie smiled at him sweetly, “So don’t even think about getting out of that bed!” 

She was exactly as how he left her— bright, bubbly, and absolutely beautiful. 

Her pink hair which ombré’d from light pink to magenta, were in their usual plaits, and she had on her usual off-shoulder ultramarine sundress with stars and constellations embroidered along it.

Amélie turned, then handed him a warm cup of what seems to be tea. “Porlyusica said that would help, so drink up!” She chirps. 

“Have you been here this whole time?” 

_Damn everything hurts!_

Amélie laughed, “I’m the healer assigned to you, dummy! So of course!” 

Her face turns serious. “You took almost as bad a beating as you did back when we fought Tartaros.” The pink-haired girl bit on a plump rosebud lip, “We were all so worried. Especially your grandfather. You still have Ethernanos in your system!” Amélie sighed. She looks at him, doe-like purple eyes meeting stormy ones. “You were gone for 3 months, Laxus.” 

Laxus looks to the many bandages covering his body. Then to her soft, concerned expression. 

_She’s adorable._

Then like a lightning strike, Laxus is reminded of how this sweet girl was the very reason why he even survived Tartaros. She is a light mage who specialized in healing magic. And the moment she saw Laxus— the strongest man she knew— hurt and weakened, she dropped everything and nursed him back to health. The moment Laxus awoke from his Ethernano coma, it was Amélie who was by his bedside, weeping tears of joy against his chest, calling him a hero, calling him an idiot. 

And Laxus knew that this mission of his and the very real possibility that Laxus would never come back, certainly worried this gentle girl. 

“Don’t you worry about me, shrimp. I’ll be up and about in no time.” He smirks, as his large hand pats Amélie’s head. This makes Amélie pout cutely. 

“ _I’m not a shrimp!_ And you can’t keep putting yourself in danger like this all the time just because you’re strong!” Amélie fumed like an angry kitten.

Laxus chuckled low, he loved the reaction he got from her whenever he teased her about her size. He raises a hand to cup her cheek.

“I’m not strong. Having an excellent nurse just makes me brave,” Laxus grinned boyishly.

Amélie’s cheeks bloomed a bright pink. She could barely look at Laxus’ glinting eyes in embarrassment as she mumbled, “More like reckless.”

Still shy and blushing, Amélie then peeks at him from under her lashes.

“Just take care of yourself next time, okay?”

The sincerity in her voice, in her gaze, moved something in Laxus. Amélie gasped in surprise when she found herself engulfed by the large blonde man’s embrace. 

“La—“

“Thank you...”

Laxus has been hoping that Élie would care for him the way Amélie never did. She was his heaven in hiding. 

But really, it was Amélie who cared for him the way Élie never did, and never will.

  
  


And that was enough for him.

  
  


“...For looking out for me.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Are you hurt yet? Ajdbajdnsk
> 
> Feedback is VERY much appreciated, and tell me if I should go ahead and make this storyline a multi-chaptered fic ^_^ maybe even make it a series 🤔


End file.
